


Becoming Accustomed

by Geoduck



Series: When I Grow Up [3]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Birthday, Childhood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Shortly after he moves in to Kazuma's house, Kyo has a birthday. When Kunimitsu does not find out about that birthday until the day of, he does feel a bit stressed.
Relationships: Sohma Kazuma & Sohma Kyou, Sohma Kazuma & Tomoda Kunimitsu
Series: When I Grow Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Becoming Accustomed

Kunimitsu sighed. It was always like this, wasn’t it?

There had been a whiff of smoke in the air, coming from the kitchen. The culprit, of course, had been Kazuma. 

Kunimitsu had to forcibly push the older man out of the kitchen. “I can’t believe you did this _again_. We’ve had words about this before.”

“The recipe on the box seemed simple enough.”

“ _Shihan_ , common sense would tell you that you remove the cake mix from the box  **long** before putting it in the oven. And why are you even attempting to bake a cake this morning?”

“Well, since it’s Kyo’s birthday, I thought…”

“It’s his birthday?” Kunimitsu screeched, much louder and more shrill than he had intended. “You… you…” Kunimitsu found himself shaking in annoyance. “You wanted to make one of your burnt sacrifices for Kyo’s _birthday cake_?”

“When you put it like that, it does sound like a rather poor decision on my part. But I’m sure that second time’s the charm. If I could trouble you to go to the supermarket to fetch another mix?”

“No, _Shihan_. I’m going to the bakery and buying a cake made by a professional. Homemade items aren’t charming or homey if they’re inedible. Don’t even think about turning that oven on again without adult supervision.”

“Alas, I’m being scolded again.”

Kunimitsu forcibly kept himself from smiling. While Kazuma’s domestic airheadedness was irritating, it could also be humorous when mixed with his dry wit.

Then Kunimitsu thought of the oven mess he’d eventually need to clean up, and any thought of amusement vanished.

* * *

He walked back from the market with the parcel of pastry and some other items, ruminating on the events of the day. He considered padlocking the kitchen so that Kazuma had to stay out. He hoped that Kyo liked chocolate cake. In the two months since Kazuma had brought Kyo into his home, Kunimitsu had yet to hear the boy even speak a word, let alone offer an opinion. He had noticed that Kyo would sometimes peek into a room--if he saw Kunimitsu there, he would not enter.

Kazuma hadn’t told him many details, and Kunimitsu had not pried, but he was sure that Kyo must have come from a terrible, perhaps even abusive environment to be that skittish. His bile rose up at the idea of someone deliberately harming such a small child.

‘It figures that he’d take him in. Kyo’s not the first one Kazuma’s rescued.’

By the time he returned to the house, it was empty. A note from Kazuma informed him that they had gone to the dojo, where Kazuma was teaching a class today. He took the opportunity to tidy up, though he put off cleaning the oven horror for another day.

* * *

By the time Kyo and Kazuma returned, there were a few guests visiting as well. Kagura, who Kunimitsu knew from classes at the dojo, had been accompanied by a handsome teenager who introduced himself as Shigure. Also visiting was a young woman, Satsuki, who brought a baby: her toddler Hiro.

Kunimitsu started to wonder if the cake he bought would be large enough--fortunately, though, there seemed to be no more guests.

When the two of them arrived back home, Kyo seemed overwhelmed at so many people there, and he clung to Kazuma even more than usual. After some wheedling, Kagura finally managed to get Kyo away from his older guardian and played with him. Kunimitsu noted that Kyo did not seem entirely happy to be cast in the role of the husband in Kagura’s game of playing house.

Kunimitsu tried to busy himself with preparing tea and bringing out snacks. He felt awkward overhearing--let alone participate with--the conversation between Kazuma and the older two Sohma visitors.

There was something distinctly odd about the Sohma family, but Kazuma had long ago indicated to him--not in so many words--that it was better not to ask too much about it.

As it turned out, Kyo liked chocolate cake just fine. He also seemed to enjoy opening gifts: a storybook from Kagura, a school backpack from Shigure, and a pair of hand-made crocheted animals that were “from Hiro” but obviously had been crafted by the baby’s mother.

Kyo didn’t understand Kazuma’s gift at first: it looked like pieces of white cloth. But when Kazuma picked them up to show them to Kyo, it was obvious it was a karate  _ gi _ . Which he tried putting on, then and there (he needed help from Kazuma). The uniform was still a little big on him, but that was by design. He was certain to grow into it.

When suitably dressed, Kyo tried kicking and punching in imitation of Kazuma’s students. Kunimitsu smiled at the sight. He knew that Kyo’s real excitement was getting to learn the arts. An excited and happy Kyo was adorable to see.

The guests began departing after that. Kyo tolerated getting hugs from Kagura and Shigure, and a kiss on the cheek from Satsuki.

Kunimitsu had been shy about giving Kyo his present while the other guests were still there, as it had been relatively last-minute, and not as high quality as the gifts that had already been opened. When Kunimitsu gave him the wrapped gift, Kyo had shied back at first, but did open it up to find a small stuffed panda.

He didn’t seem to react to it, but Kazuma assured him that Kyo liked it. This was proved true later as he often found the panda sitting alongside the crocheted sheep and cat in Kyo’s bedroom.

Kyo still didn’t talk to him, but he noticed that the boy didn’t actively avoid being in the same room as him anymore.

Progress.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my theory that Satsuki served as Kyo’s occasional babysitter when he came to start living at Kazuma’s. I also believe that Shigure made an effort to befriend all of the younger zodiac members--they all seem to have a free and open relationship with him that they don’t with Ayame or Hatori.
> 
> Title is derived from the name of a track on the Valkyrie Profile OST.


End file.
